No True Stars
by SageWarrior
Summary: Everyone in District 3, are in fear of the 74th Hunger Games. Jalen, a 14 year old boy, who lost his parents' during previous games, volunteers after finding out his parents' death was a targeted attack! Searching for the reason they were killed, he risks his life...but will he pay for doing that! Now welcome to the 74th Hunger Games! Male OC(s)/ Rated-T for language/ AU


**No True Stars**

**Authors note: Hey guys just a small warning this chapter will be VERY short... But then again, mostly every "great" story has a slow start.**

**Summary: Everyone in District 3, are in fear of the 74th Hunger Games. Jalen, a 14 year old boy, who lost his parents' during previous games, volunteers after finding out his parents' death was a targeted attack! Searching for the reason they were killed, he risks his life...but will he pay for doing that?! Now welcome to the 74th Hunger Games! Male OC(s)/ Rated-T for language/ AU.**

**A disclaimer: I wish I owned Hunger Games, but sadly I don't...**

**Chapter 1**

**Reaping**

Jalen walked into his room, locking the door behind him. He jumped on his bed and just laid there. He laid there, just quiet. No sound, no movement, no thought...only breathing, and the annoying tick of the clock on his reaping was in just a few hours and all he was able to do was mourn over the loss of his parents...

His aunt knocked on his door. He held his head up from his pillow...

"Jalen, open the door...I have to show you something."

Jalen grabbed his cover and pulled it over his head. His aunt, slides something under the door, and walked away. Jalen eventually fell asleep, and when he woke up there was only an hour left before the reaping.

Well, probability is endless. I might be called this year, so it would be best if I have a little fun before I go.

He flipped out the bed, and started to get dressed. He opened his closet and on the shelf he saw his two black wrist wraps with a small fire red spiral design with a white spider with a red hourglass figure in the middle.

He grabbed them and put them on his bed, thinking he would have enough time to get them later. He opened his window, and looked down at the drop. He started to climb out, and he kicked his foot forward, lunging him out the window.

He pressed his arms against his body, closed his legs, and went down head first. Getting closer to the ground, he closed his eyes.

Ah, the wind against my face is amazing...if only I had a greater distance to fall from.

He opened his eyes, tucked his body into a ball, and flipped over landing on his feet.

Looking into the far distance he could see a tall building. He couldn't remember why, but for some reason the building reminded him of his parents. He started running toward the building, he started to remember some moments rat he had with his parents...

Finally reaching the building, he saw why it reminded him of his parents...on the left side of the building it was the same design from his wrist wraps carved on it.

He fell on his knees in sadness...trying to forget about the games, he ran back to his room. He opened the door, and the first step he took...he tripped and fell over a video tape. He was so sad and tired that he forgot his aunt left that there for him.

He grabbed the tape, and darted to his box full of junk in his closet, trying to find a tape player. After almost 5 minutes of searching he finally finds one...

Tape starts~

"Hello Jalen, hopefully you're old enough to understand what happened. I made this tape so you can at least know the truth though... "

"Listen, the Hunger Games are more gruesome than anybody will ever know. You cannot trust any of game makers, nor can you trust President Snow!"

"Me and your mother are going to try to stop them...and they are expecting us, which is why we are the only 21 year olds that have and will ever enter the hunger games. Things are changing now...so, if I'm not alive by the time you see this...I love you."

Tape ends~

Jalen's eyes started to tear up, although he didn't cry. He looked over at his bed and saw his two wrists wraps...picking them up and putting them on he walks out the front door...

"Jalen where are you going?"

He didn't wanna tell her what his true intention was...actually he didn't know what he was gonna himself!

"I'm...I'm going to go clean the basement."

His aunt looked at Jalen with a very appalled facial expression.

"What do you mean Jalen...we doing have a basement. Now please be honest with me...where are you going?" This time her voice more toned.

"I don't know auntie, I just know that where I'm going I somewhere you shouldn't be..." Then he left...

Walking back to the building he saw the reaping was about to begin. He stopped and thought to himself...he ran back to his home and took his wrist wraps off, and hugged his aunt.

Springing out the house he can hear it start...

"Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Now, Before we begin ,we have a special message brought to you all the way from the Capitol!"

They started playing a short video. Jalen can see his aunt trying to catch up to him, and hug him...

"Please, don't do what I think your going to do." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Its what I have to do...for my mother and father..." He pulled her off of him and continued to watch the video.

"Now, let's continue with this... marvellous event! The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 3 in the 74th annual Hunger Games! Now of course, ladies first! "

She shuffled her hand inside the bowl, searching for a name. After several heart racing seconds she finally pulled out a card, opened it and read the name...

"Anko Mason."

In the distant crowd you can hear a girl screaming in fear!

"Noooo! I can't join the games, I have to live! " she said being escorted to the stage.

Her, crying and crying hoping for someone to volunteer for her...sadly knowing that the reality of the situation will not be in her favor.

"And now for the boys..." she reached into the bowl again...

"Kenny Mellarken" she said as a young boy walked up without a fight.

The boy had already looked to be in pain. He was limping, huffing, and crying. His face bloody and bruised, and his skin with whelps on him.

Jalen didn't have the ability to just watch as an already injured little boy enter the games just so he can be killed.

"I volunteer." the crowds mumbling stopped and looked around to see Jalen is running forward and grab the little boy.

"Hey, why don't you stay here and take care of your mother...I'll go. "

The guards brought him back to his mother and Jalen started walking to the stage...

"Are you serious! You're such a damn idiot! Who the hell tries to help a boy, rather than help me!" the girl started to yell at Jalen.

"Aren't you full of yourself. And that language... someone's being a bad teen... " Jalen said very sarcastically and wittily.

"Ugh! I'm so tired of this guy already! Hurry and come up here so I can kill you! "

Jalen started to skip toward the stage to show how nonchalant he was to the girl's threat.

He finally reached the stage and the girl just stared at him.

" Excuse me, what is your name?"

"J-Jalen."

"Wow, districts three's first volunteer! Well go with you two, shake hands. Here we are, our tributes from District 3!

We raised our hands and walked away. The girl grabbed me, and pushed me into the wall!

"Now, what was that shit you were saying." she said, pressing onto my body...

"Now, now... You guys have plenty of time to try to kill each other in the games. Right now, say your goodbyes...

The escort brought the girl and Jalen to two separate rooms. My aunt walked into the room the escort brought Jalen in and hugged him. She seems worried, and very scared.

"I will ground you if you die." she said, wiping the tears from her eyes and handing him his wrist wraps...

She walked out, and the escort brought Jalen and the girl to the capitol...

On the train ~

Jalen was worried. He never truly intended to join the games, he just wanted to show that he was willing to. And that boy, for some reason that's this only person Jalen could think about. He saw the kid before, but never in that kind of condition.

He saved the little boy before, though, so it wasn't new to him. The first time the boy was almost electrocuted by an open wire...but still, he didn't think he would have to join the Hunger Games for him!

A man walked out from the back scratching his chest, reading a newspaper, drinking tea, with glasses on.

"Hey, your the kid named Jalen right...the volunteer."

Jalen looked at the man very cautiously...

"Oh, yes...who are you?"

"Oh me? I'm no threat...my name is Nathan Parker, and I'm your mentor! "

**Authors note: Damn, that's all for chapter 1 sadly. Be sure to review and comment on what you think(and I'm comfortable with R.T.R.). Here are some question you may have...**

**1. What was his last name?**

**Well if you actually read then you will see I actually left out the last name... I did it purposely though, so no need to alarm yourself...just see why in the next chapter. **

**2. What will happen between the girl and Jalen? **

**I can say much, but what I can say is... HELL BREAKS LOOSE!**

**3. If this story is short, what is the amount you write?**

**I actually never have a determined amount, but usually I have to write about so, if you want a number somewhere between 4,000-5,000 words per chapter? **

**4. Why the hell is this story so...out of the ordinary?**

**I am a writer that enjoys surprising my fans. So I am usually left lot of cliffhangers, and make it into something more than just what it really is( in this case, something more dangerous than the Hunger Games) while still trying to stay in the margin that is actually the story...**

**And now for the most important of them all... **

**5. Will this story ultimately be good? **

**My answer to that... HELL YEAH! **

**If you have any questions I missed then, just ask! Well other than that... **

**Bye... For Now**


End file.
